


Uptown Funk You Up

by helloshitwriting



Category: Les Twins, larry bourgeois - Fandom, laurent bourgeois - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bruno Mars - Freeform, Dancing, Family, Gen, Uptown Funk, club, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshitwriting/pseuds/helloshitwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurent gets punched, Larry isn't happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uptown Funk You Up

**Author's Note:**

> tbh after the punch I have no idea what happened in the video. but this is how i would have liked it to go. lol.

Las Vegas was treating me and my brother well so far. We met up with Bailey, played some air hockey, and now we were at a dance battle in one of the many nightclubs that lined the infamous strip. I would’ve liked to remember the name of the club but it was forgotten as soon as we started dancing against the guys that were dumb enough to challenge us.

The battle was going well. Laurent and I were both perfectly in sync with the music, like always. When it was the other dancers turn, my twin and I would make playful chides at them. It was a battle after all, a little bit of jest was expected.

But even though it was a battle, Laurent wanted to make sure there were no hard feelings for the jabs we directed towards them. So he made his way to the other side of the circle with an outstretched hand. It was a sign of peace, an extended olive branch, a ‘may-the-best-dancers-win’ and a simple ‘thanks-for-being-a-good-sport’, but I guess it wasn’t interpreted that way by the inebriated beanie-wearer.

A clenched fist connected with my brothers cheek and I swear I could feel it; the rattling of teeth and the throbbing bone beneath flesh. Laurent gracefully spun backwards after the impact, making me hope that maybe he was doing one of his signature drops. But when Laurent brought his hand to the fleshy area beneath his eye while straightening himself I knew what had happened.

And I also knew that no one could punch my brother without getting a tap back from me. So I began stepping forward, my eyes hard and holding intent. There was no longer blood pumping through my veins, it was now replaced with red hot rage that instructed me on what I needed to do. I could hear my heart beat in my ears as my hands clenched and I quickly approached the man that had the audacity to lay fists on my brother.

People were piling over to the drunken fool, trying to get him out of the club as fast as possible, making it difficult for me to get to him first. I could vaguely hear the announcer trying to make peace, trying to calm the raging crowd of people that swarmed forward at the action.

"Your brother’s good," the announcer, now blocking my path, clearly addressed me. I could see Laurent slowly inching his way closer to the exit; his fro visible above the mosh of people separating us.

My twin was making his way towards the door and I was still too many beats behind him. I pointed my arm towards the dance floor, trying to direct the announcer over to the now vacant area. And eventually, with a lot of yelling, he followed my orders.

I aggressively waded through arms trying to keep me from moving forward.

When I reached Laurent, I placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him around to face me. "Larry — it’s fine. I’m fine." Relief washed the anger off of me when I heard his words. I momentarily studied his face. His eyes were lax, his cheek was only slightly reddened, and nothing suggested he was angry; his brows weren’t furrowed and his lips weren’t pulled down. He wasn’t looking for a fight.

"Only I’m allowed to hit you,” I half-heatedly joked, giving him a firm punch to the arm to reinforce my statement.


End file.
